


Um novo olhar

by Oracle_of_Moon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracle_of_Moon/pseuds/Oracle_of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após a batalha de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall revê suas concepções sobre Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um novo olhar

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Um novo olhar  
> Autora: Oracle of Moon  
> Beta readers: Patigwblack e Catarina Barboza, obrigada por terem cedido seu tempo betando e me ouvindo. Este texto não seria o mesmo sem vocês!  
> Censura: não há.  
> Nota: Eu aproveitei a chegada do aniversário de Severus Snape (09/01) para colocar em prática uma ideia que tive logo após ler o livro/assistir ao filme.

<b>Um novo olhar</b>

 

\- Uma cobra? – Minerva McGonagall interrompeu – Você quer que eu acredite que Severus Snape, mestre em defesa contra as artes das trevas e professor com habilidades exímias em poções, foi morto por uma simples cobra?

 

O menino que sobreviveu baixou o olhar e balançou a cabeça. Algumas horas já deveriam ter se passado desde que ele vira seu ex-odiado professor dar seu último suspiro e, embora não tivesse sido exatamente por culpa de uma “simples” cobra, Harry não objetou ante o tom de voz incisivo da diretora da Grifinória, nem mesmo quando ela franziu o cenho e lhe devolveu um olhar completamente descrente.

 

\- E onde ele está agora, Harry? – Minerva arregalou os olhos em profundo desespero pelo erro cometido. Há pouco ela acabara de emergir das memórias daquele por quem vinha nutrindo extremo rancor durante todo o ano, e agora tudo mudara em questão de minutos. Toda a vida de Severus Snape e o que ele se propusera a fazer dezesseis anos atrás ainda se desenrolava em sua mente como uma teia de más escolhas. As injúrias proferidas se tornaram remorso, o rancor dera espaço a mais uma dolorosa sensação de perda.

 

\- Na casa dos gritos. Não há mais nada que possamos fazer – Harry acrescentou, vendo o estado desconcertante ao qual sua idosa professora havia se entregado.

 

Minerva deu alguns passos pelos escombros do Salão Principal e parou em frente ao caminho que dava para as masmorras com o semblante distante, como se vislumbrasse fantasmas de um passado recente. E então voltou-se para Harry e os demais alunos que ainda estavam por ali se recuperando da batalha, e mirou alguns dos setimanistas com um brilho determinado nos olhos.

 

\- Você deve saber que sempre tivemos uma quantidade razoável de antídoto para venenos dos mais diversos tipos de serpentes, todos produzidos pelo próprio professor Snape; então deixar algo assim acontecer é um total e completo absurdo!

 

Harry ainda tentou em vão argumentar sobre o tempo decorrido desde que Voldemort deixara a casa dos gritos, Nagini e um Snape marcado para a morte certa enquanto a professora McGonagall o guiava pelos ombros escadaria abaixo, com mais alguns alunos totalmente confusos em seus calcanhares, mas desistiu ao chegarem em frente ao laboratório de Snape e seu estômago se revirar com a sensação pungente de que tinha uma enorme dívida com o homem que vira... e deixara morrer.  

 

\- Vamos, eu quero que vasculhem estas masmorras de cima a baixo, o professor Snape deve ter nos deixado algumas de suas poções. – Ela também deu ordens a uns elfos que alertassem Poppy Pomfrey para ajudar nas buscas, já que os primeiros socorros aos mais necessitados já haviam sido providenciados. A outros, ordenou resgatarem o quanto antes o corpo de Severus e o trazerem para a segurança do castelo, então saberiam se ainda havia qualquer remota esperança.

 

Minerva então virou-se de costas para a porta do laboratório e disse, em tom teatral:

 

\- Não deixem pedra sobre pedra!

 

De fato, um dos alunos lembrou que em uma de suas últimas aulas o professor havia mencionado algo sobre o estoque de antídotos da escola – na época, todos tremeram de medo achando que tais antídotos serviriam para serem aplicados nos próprios alunos depois das sessões de tortura dos professores comensais – e por este motivo não foi difícil encontrar alguns onde fora seu laboratório particular.

 

Algum tempo depois, uma verdadeira comoção de bruxos, alunos e professores liderados por Minerva McGonagall e Poppy Pomfrey, invadia a ala improvisada para tratamento de feridos onde o corpo inerte repousava num dos leitos, ensopado em seu próprio sangue. Papoula e um assistente aproximaram-se com cautela e passaram a verificar possíveis sinais vitais nos pulsos e pescoço, que a essa altura apresentava um grande inchaço no local das feridas.

 

Minerva cobriu a boca com uma das mãos, tremendo ao ver seu colega naquele estado. Ela compreendeu o plano nefasto de Voldemort ao matar sem traços de remorso o seu – até então – servo mais Leal. Conforme a própria Papoula ia explicando, o veneno de Nagini havia causado uma paralisia total no corpo de Severus logo após o ataque e não o mataria de imediato, muito pelo contrário: o efeito se arrastaria por horas a fio, e seus sinais vitais ficariam cada vez mais frágeis e imperceptíveis com o passar do tempo, fazendo com que ele fosse facilmente dado como morto caso ainda o achassem com vida. 

 

\- Já sofremos perdas demais, homens e mulheres nobres, verdadeiros heróis que se foram para sempre hoje. Nós não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder mais um sequer. Principalmente não este. – Minerva apertou forte o braço de Poppy, que se empenhava em administrar o antídoto entre os lábios finos e arroxeados de Severus ao constatar que seu corpo ainda apresentava débeis sinais vitais, embora estivesse completamente paralisado devido ao efeito do veneno.

 

A enfermeira chefe de Hogwarts ergueu a cabeça, mas não conseguiu segurar o olhar intenso da escocesa.

 

\- Será muito difícil conseguir uma reação, ele já está assim há muito tempo, Minerva.

 

\- Pelo amor de Merlin, faça o que for necessário.

 

XXXxxxXXX

Alguém observava às suas costas por trás de uma pilastra, sentindo uma onda de complacência pelo homem solitário a observar a ampla vista proporcionada pela sacada da Torre de Astronomia. Ele mantinha os ombros caídos e a cabeça baixa, escondendo o rosto que estampava o cansaço de todos os recentes acontecimentos.

 

Fazia pouco tempo desde que Severus Snape havia saído de St. Mungus com o corpo parcialmente recuperado após a intervenção de sua velha professora. Ele ainda sentia dores pelo corpo devido aos resquícios do veneno que teimava em correr pelas suas veias, mas o inchaço em seu pescoço desaparecera e o risco de morte se fora, muito a contragosto. Porém ele duvidava que sua mente continuasse íntegra agora que não poderia mais se proteger sob sua atitude intimidadora perante os professores, perante os membros do conselho do Ministério e – ele bufou – talvez nem mesmo perante todo o maldito mundo bruxo, que agora se empenhava em tecer as mais diversas teorias sobre a sua lealdade afinal, depois do artigo infernal publicado por Skeeter.

 

Ele contemplava a ironia do destino: muitas daquelas pessoas agora o consideravam um _herói_. Severus abriu um sorriso amargo para a paisagem que se descortinava além da Torre, imaginando se elas tinham alguma noção das circunstâncias que o levaram a se tornar esse herói. Ser contemplado com alguma honraria nunca lhe fora uma ideia avessa, ele quase pôde sentir o sabor adocicado do reconhecimento quando quase pusera as mãos em Black, quando ainda acreditava que aquele infeliz era mesmo o criminoso que traíra Lily. Porém, agora isso significava expor a parte de si que ele fizera Albus prometer que sempre manteria em segredo.

 

Severus finalmente ergueu a cabeça e pareceu perceber a outra presença no local; um sinal de como ele andava alheio a tudo ao seu redor. O ex-diretor virou bruscamente o rosto para encarar a pessoa que o espiava em silêncio, e o relance de cansaço estampado em seu rosto deu lugar à velha carranca do malvado mestre de poções em questão de segundos, deixando-o pronto para despejar acidez em qualquer eventual aluno que ousasse estar ali, esquecendo-se completamente que eles estavam acomodados em suas casas e os que ainda se mantinham no castelo eram os mais graduados, na condição de voluntários nas reformas de reconstrução das partes destruídas pela guerra.

 

Mas quando seus olhos furiosos pousaram nos calmos de Minerva McGonagall, sua voz morreu e o cansaço voltou.

 

\- Guarde sua fúria autoritária para quando os alunos voltarem, Severus. – Minerva nunca tivera filhos, mas encarando a face ainda pálida e desamparada, ela sentiu como se houvesse voltado no tempo, quando o bruxo à sua frente, que atualmente era uma cabeça e meia mais alto que ela, ainda era apenas seu aluno, um rapaz retraído que sempre chegava em primeiro nas aulas e sentava-se nas últimas fileiras para afastar-se dos olhares maliciosos dos colegas. E então um ímpeto quase maternal de confortá-lo, que lhe surgira desde que havia decidido ajudar em sua recuperação quando ele ainda estava inconsciente, veio novamente à tona.

 

Enquanto estivera ajudando Poppy com as próprias mãos a conter as fortes contusões que o expelir do veneno causava no corpo de Severus, mesmo que sob fortes protestos da mesma, ela refletia à luz das novas informações. Agora era fácil para a experiente bruxa enxergar o quão difícil havia sido se manter como espião dentro das paredes do castelo, sempre fiel aos desígnios do falecido diretor, mesmo quando todos estavam contra si. Albus tomara o papel de seu mentor e conselheiro, sendo o único com quem ele pudera conversar abertamente durante aqueles dezesseis anos e desabafar sobre as frustrações de todo o audacioso e terrível plano. Quase como um pilar de sustentação. E então o bruxo deliberadamente deixara-o para sempre, sozinho em meio a aliados que o desprezavam.

 

\- Minerva, não tinha percebido que era você. - Visivelmente sem jeito, Severus uniu os dedos sob o abdome e começou a cutucá-los discretamente.

 

\- Você está precisando conversar, Severus. – seu tom soou como uma óbvia constatação, ao que ele respondeu com um típico levantar de sobrancelha.

 

\- Isso não é necessário, eu estou perfeitamente em ordem como você bem pode ver – disse enquanto fazia sinal apontando o local onde Nagini o golpeara. Mesmo que a frase fosse claramente irônica, seu tom de voz soou diferente daquele que sempre usava com a maioria dos alunos, como se ele não ousasse tratá-la do mesmo modo que sempre lidava com o corpo discente.

 

Tal fato não passou despercebido por Minerva, que mais uma vez reconheceu no adulto o jovem Severus: sempre esquivando-se de ajuda quanto a fatores emocionais, mas sempre dedicado e respeitoso quando se tratava de dirigir-se aos professores, embora fosse um causador de problemas quando confrontado com James e companhia; ambos enviavam-se frequentemente à ala hospitalar.

 

\- E fico muito feliz por isso, Severus, embora você tenha entendido perfeitamente o que eu quis dizer. Em todo caso, eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de lhe agradecer...

 

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha mais uma vez.

 

\- Achei que fosse eu a pessoa em dívida por aqui, Minerva. Por você ter salvo a minha magnífica e deslumbrante vida.

 

\- ... Por não ter me atacado quando eu me opus a você no Salão Principal. - Ela observou a clara mudança na expressão do bruxo, que baixou o olhar tal qual um pupilo tímido – Parece-me que a verdade é que aí se esconde um perfeito cavalheiro.

 

\- A Sra. é uma bruxa extremamente poderosa, eu jamais arriscaria. – a voz saiu mansa, transbordando sinceridade.

 

Minerva examinou profundamente o homem com quem convivera durante aqueles longos anos, sentindo suas faces corarem levemente ante o óbvio elogio e pôs uma mão enrugada sobre a bochecha, agora tingida de rosa, olhando-o com admiração e espanto.

 

\- Eu nunca tinha visto esse seu lado tão gentil! – respondeu encantada com a nova descoberta, ao que Severus assentiu com um leve meneio de cabeça. Além de ser mais jovem, Minerva pensou, ele sempre demonstrara muita aptidão com feitiços e certamente seria um páreo duro, mas tudo o que fez no Salão Principal, quando ela própria se adiantara em defesa de Harry Potter, foi bloquear agilmente seus golpes sem devolver-lhe um sequer.

 

E ela o havia chamado de covarde.

 

\- Você realmente tem as boas qualidades de um sonserino, atributos raros de se ver. É cuidadoso e polido com as palavras. – a nova diretora de Hogwarts deu uma pausa, experimentando mentalmente o que diria em seguida – E definitivamente não é um covarde, me desculpe. Na verdade, eu me surpreendo de pensar que você tem um instinto de coragem e bravura típicos de um grifinório.

 

A transformação que o rosto de Severus sofreu foi ainda mais notável, e ele passou a olhar sua antiga professora como se não a reconhecesse. Além do mais, não era a primeira pessoa a lhe dizer tais coisas, ele pensou, sentindo o estômago revirar. Minerva tentou ao máximo sufocar um riso e continuou.

 

\- Eu fui sua professora, e todo bom professor é bom observador, como você mesmo sabe bem. - e cruzou as mãos logo abaixo do peito – Por isso eu fiquei extremamente chocada quando aquilo tudo aconteceu, demorei muito a aceitar que as suspeitas dos garotos pareciam ter de fato fundamento. Então, não acreditamos que você havia sido capaz de voltar para cá pouco tempo depois de tudo... enfim, você sentiu isso na própria pele.

 

Um músculo da boca de Severus tremia, porém sua expressão havia voltado à neutralidade habitual.

 

\- É claro... – ele murmurou como se falasse apenas para si, e então voltou a falar normalmente – Mas agora você veio aqui exaltar os nobres atributos de um suposto aspirante a grifinório... que se tornou o que _ela_ mais odiava.  – Severus não escondeu o toque amargo e irônico das sentenças proferidas.

 

\- Ah, sim, a senhorita Evans... Potter. – Minerva comentou em tom de lamento. – Como eu disse, sempre fui uma boa observadora, e percebia os seus olhares para a jovem Evans durante as minhas aulas.

 

Severus mirou fixamente os olhos de sua ex-professora por breves segundos e os desviou rapidamente, recostando-se na parede com os braços cruzados sob o peito, visivelmente sem jeito por ter deixado escapar uma menção a Lily; ele não ousava comentar muito a respeito nem com o próprio Albus.

 

Minerva aproximou-se, pôs uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Severus e falou quase sussurrando.

 

\- O próprio Dumbledore cometeu erros terríveis em seu passado, mas o que levamos na memória foi o que ele fez para corrigi-los. E quanto a você, Severus Snape, eu creio ter conhecido a personalidade de Lílian o suficiente para ousar dizer que ela não só te perdoaria, mas apreciaria, e muito, o que você tem feito pelo filho dela.

 

Severus bufou e virou o olhar, tentado a esquivar-se de Minerva e das lembranças de seu passado.

 

\- Ah, por favor, não é possível que um homenzarrão deste tamanho, que anda pelo castelo assustando todos os alunos, tenha medo de ter o seu melhor exposto à luz do dia. – Minerva retrucou, olhando-o de modo autoritário e erguendo um dedo em riste – Eu acredito que você já tenha aprendido a lição, Severus, não dê as costas à nova chance que a vida te oferece.

 

A experiente bruxa fez menção de virar-se em direção às escadas, mas seus olhos buscaram novamente os negros de Severus para dizer algo mais antes de desaparecer degraus abaixo.

 

\- Dumbledore pode não estar mais presente, mas eu gostaria que soubesse que se precisar, ainda tem alguém com quem conversar, meu rapaz. – ela disse, com o semblante leve – Agora venha. Já está quase tudo pronto e ninguém deveria faltar à própria cerimônia de condecoração.

 

 


End file.
